1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a suspension system that executes vehicle height control.
2. Description of Related Art
A suspension system described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3-70615 (JP 3-70615 A) controls a supply and discharge of air to/from an air cylinder that is provided to correspond to each of four wheels. In this way, vehicle height at each of the four wheels is brought closer to target vehicle height.